The conventional polishing machine is generally formed of a workpiece container and an actuation device. As the workpiece container is actuated by the actuation device, the polishing stones contained in the workpiece container are actuated to rub the surface of a workpiece contained in the workpiece container. Certain conventional polishing machines are provided with a plurality of magnetic media in place of the polishing stones. The magnetic media are caused by the magnetic field effect to travel randomly at a high speed to rub the surface of a workpiece.
Such conventional polishing machines as described above are defective in design in that the surface of the workpiece is susceptible to damage caused by friction of the fast-moving polishing stones or magnetic media, and that the smoothing effect of the polishing stones or magnetic media depends on the intensity of collision as well as the speed at which the polishing media travel, and further that the comer surface of the workpiece is often poorly smoothed.